1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to public switched telephone networks (PSTNs) and more particularly relates to a combination system for provisioning and maintaining telephone network facilities. The maintenance of the telephone network facilities includes, for example, responding to a customer complaint, correcting or repairing outside plant facilities of a customer for line faults, failures, while simultaneously detecting and correcting proactively determined faults or potential faults in network facilities. The provisioning system is designed to efficiently and effectively assign network facilities for communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,517, issued Nov. 1, 1988 discloses a system that allows a user to provide new service to existing terminations in a telephone network. A server having program sequences for controlling its operation connects the terminations and the telephone network. The server monitors the occurrence of a request event at one of the terminations. A processor, distinct from the server, controls the server by accessing a directly accessible database to extract a state transition rule to provide control information corresponding to the response event. Information is returned to the terminations in response to the control information. The database storing the state transition rules is directly accessible by the user for changing the state transition rules to modify the services without changing the program sequences of the server.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,511, issued Apr. 30, 1991 discloses a system that provides special service in telephone networks, particularly with respect to call forwarding. An adjunct computer is associated with a Remote Memory Administration System (RMAS) for switches which include a facility for providing special services such as call forwarding. The adjunct computer is inserted between the RMAS and the switches which it controls and responds to a request for special services. The processor determines the identity of the subscriber station that is to receive the requested service and the nature of the service. A programming signal is generated and transmitted to the switch to which the station is connected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,519, issued Nov. 1, 1988 discloses a method and apparatus for enhancing the operation of an existing central office in a telephone switching system to provide extended subscriber service. The system relates to existing central office equipment that is incapable of adequately providing "equal access" and other extended subscriber features to non-conforming central offices. The operating capabilities of these offices are enhanced so that they can offer extended subscriber features, such as equal access, without replacing or upgrading existing technology.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,461, issued Feb. 4, 1992 discloses a method and apparatus for providing switching equipment, such as 1ESS or 1AESS telephone switching office equipment which are stored program controlled switches, with the capability of controlling the connection management and disconnection of telephone circuits using Signaling System #7(SS7) protocols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,199, issued Nov. 4, 1980 discloses a special services add-on specifically adapted for use in dial pulse activated switching offices such as a step by step office. The add-on is a stored program, processor based system that can be put on a line-by-line basis, independent of subscriber line assignments. The add-on provides special services such as incoming call alert, call conferencing, call forwarding, tone dialing abbreviated dialing, instant recall, etc.
FIG. 1 is diagram illustrating the basic structure or arrangement of the customer and telephone company facilities for providing telephone service or connection between a telephone caller and a telephone receiver destination. As illustrated in FIG. 1, telephone sets 1a, 1b, 1c, 1d, 1e represent different; addresses or customer locations which receive and initiate telephone calls. In order for a customer location or address to establish or receive telephone service, each location or address must be physically connected to a central switching office or central office (CO) 3a, 3b, 3c via a physical copper cable pair, Sub.Carrier Sys. or fiber optic cable sys. The cable pair which connects customer locations 1a, 1b, 1c, 1d, 1e often require intermediary connections via cross connect devices 2a, 2b, 2c, 2d and 2e. In this situation, there may be several legs of cable pairs 5a, 5b, 5c, 5d, 5e between cross connect devices 2a, 2b, 2c, 2d, 2e. The combinations of cable pairs which connect the customer location to the serving CO is commonly referred to as "outside plant". Central offices 3a, 3b, 3c are connected together via trunk lines 7a, 7b.
Once the customer location is connected to the CO via an in-coming frame at the CO 3a, 3b, 3c, the customer location must also be allocated office equipment (OE) and switch translations made to provide the specific calling features requested by the customer location. For example, the customer may request such features as call waiting or call forwarding which require different switch translations in CO 3a, 3b, 3c. Once the customer location is able to access the CO, the customer location may be connected via a CO to another customer location serviced by the same CO, such as customer location 1a calling customer location 1b which is connected or switched by CO 3a. Alternatively, the customer location may be connected to another customer location which is serviced by a different CO. For example, customer location 1c will be connected to customer location 1e via COs 3b and 3c, and cable trunk 7b.
The combination of outside plant and OE which is allocated or "provisioned" for a customer location is typically referred to as customer facilities which are always associated with the customer location until the customer location decides to disconnect service, e.g., the customer location moves from one calling area to another calling area. As clearly illustrated in FIG. 1, the arrangement of the outside plant and OE can become extremely complicated, particularly in view of the quantity of customer facilities which must be provisioned for each customer location. Further, the provisioning or assignment of customer facilities is further complicated with the typical or standard desire to conserve or reuse customer facilities as efficiently as possible. As will be discussed in detail below, we have discovered that this insistence on conserving customer facilities has resulted in excessive and unnecessary work which the present invention is directed at eliminating.
The current state of the art of provisioning of residential services to customers of PSTNs, i.e., customer facilities, follows a series of steps not conceptually different from the steps that were followed in a manual provisioning environment some thirty years ago. The individual work steps have been mechanized, and the mechanized steps have been connected with interfaces, but the steps have not basically changed. The common sequence of such steps is illustrated in FIG. 2. FIGS. 3-5 provide a more detailed flow chart illustration of this methodology. FIG. 6 shows the system architecture.
Referring to FIG. 3 a Customer service representative of the Telco at 10 determines the reason for the call and the address of the caller or customer. The call may be for ordering service, making bill payment arrangements, registering a deposit, or calling for service maintenance. If the customer is calling for new service or a change to existing service the representative proceeds to the next step 12. Here the representative gathers the customer information such as the calling party's name, the customer's name, the service address, the billing name, and billing address. The representative determines how the customer wishes the service to be listed, the numbers and types of directories, calling cards, and any disclosures that are requested by the customer.
In the next step 14 the credit history of the customer is checked using internal and external data sources. At 16 the service representative takes the customer service address information provided and uses a PREMIS (Premis Information System) processor. PREMIS is an on-line address-based system used by service representatives for service order negotiation. It provides street address, Living Unit (LU), previous credit status, equal access carrier data, facility availability, and Telephone Number (TM) selection capabilities. PREMIS provides storage and retrieval of Street Address Guide (SAG) information, Living Unit (LU) information, Facility Assignment (FA) information, Telephone Number (TN) selection, repetitive debt customer information, and other information. At 16 the service representative uses PREMIS to verify the address, determine the working status of the address, and determines the serving wire center and other common address information such as community and tax codes. Based on the wire center serving the customer, the service representative is able to determine what services are available to the customer.
At 18 service is negotiated with the customer, matching the customer needs with the available products and services. The first service that is negotiated is basic service which will determine the calling plan for the customer. This is followed by the negotiation of toll services and other optional services such as touch tone, custom calling services and maintenance plans.
At 20 the due date for installation is negotiated and scheduled. At 22 a Telephone Number is selected from the PREMIS or Service Order Processor (SOP) systems. This Telephone Number will be based on the wire center serving the area and the availability of the TN.
Before ending the call with the customer, the service representative at 24 recaps the service request to insure that the customer order accurately reflects the customer's requirements. The service order is then issued or released at 26 to the SOP. The HOP checks the order for format accuracy and determines what centers or systems should receive the service order. The service order is then distributed to the systems and centers at 28.
Referring to FIG. 4 the service order is next received by the Service Order Analysis and Control System (SOAC).
The order is validated and checked for format accuracy 30. At 32 an initial determination is made for orders that might require manual work or testing. If the order might require work or testing a planning message is sent to the Work and Force Administration/Dispatch Out (WFA/DO) system at 33. WFA/DO system makes the final determination as to whether a dispatch or testing is required.
At 34 the Service Order Control system determines if loop facilities are required for the order. This is based on Universal Service Order Codes (USOC) and Field Identifiers (FID) on the order. If a loop facility is required an assignment request (AR) is prepared and sent to the Loop Facility Assignment and Control System (LFACS). This assignment request is made at 36 and contains the address, order number, telephone number, and date due. An outside plant equivalency code (OEC) is also sent in the request that has been determined based on the type of service. The OEC designates the type of facility required for the request.
At 38 the address is first matched with addresses in the Loop Facility inventory system. If there is an address match, the status of the living unit is checked to insure that there is not already working service at the address. The terminal address is then determined. Once the address and terminal address have been verified, a network facility matching the request is selected at 40. After the facility is selected the information in the form of an assignment request response (ARR) is sent back to the Service Order Control system at 42.
The Service Order Control system determines switch equipment requirements, prepares the request and sends an assignment request to the Switch Inventory system at 44. The assignment request is received by the Switch Inventory system from the Service Order Control system at 46. This request will contain information as to the type of switch facilities required, the loop facility that must be connected, the telephone number, the service order number, and the date due.
At 48 the loop facility and telephone number received in the assignment request are verified with the Switch Inventory system data. The status of each is checked to insure that the request can be completed as requested.
The switch equipment is selected at 50 based on the requested switch facility, the loading of the switch and the jumper length to be connected. The selection also will determine if an existing jumper has been left in place. Based on these criteria, switch equipment is selected. The switching equipment which is typically used involves a stored program control switch (SPC) such as a 1ESS or 1AESS switch.
After the selection of switch equipment, the information is sent to the Service Order Control system at 52. The Service Order Control system assembles the information received from the Loop Facility Inventory System and the Switch Inventory system at 54. This information is formatted as an assignment section and placed on the service order. The assigned Service Order (SO) is then sent to the SOP at 56. The SOP determines where the service order should be sent and distributes the service order at 58.
At 60 the Service Order Control system also sends the assigned service order to the Work and Force system. At 74 work is performed as required. That is, if other work in the field or in the central office is required, this work is completed and reported back to the appropriate center or system. Work may include placing jumpers in the central office or in the loop facilities, connecting the customer to the network and placing inside wiring and jacks at the customer premise.
After completion of the service request the completion information is sent to the SOP at 76. This information may include the completion time and date, any changes to the service order and any billing information that needs to be added for time and material charges.
The Service Order Control system determines if memory administration is involved in the request and if so determines if it has the required information to prepare a translation packet to send to the Memory Administration System (MAS) at 62. The translation packet is then created. If a translation packet cannot be prepared an image of the service order is prepared. The translation packet or the service order image is then sent to the Memory Administration System at 64.
The TP or SOI is received and validated in the Memory Administration System at 66. The Memory Administration System validates the TP/SOI and determines what needs to be done to complete the request.
At 68 the Memory Administration System (MAS) creates a machine readable Recent Change (RC) message specific to the switch to receive the message. The Recent Change (RC) message is created to match the vendor specific switch type and generic. The RC message is then sent to the switch at a designated time at 70 and the switch is updated at 72.
Referring to FIG. 5, the SOP receives the completion information at 78 and prepares the completed service order for distribution at 80. At 82 the SOP determines the distribution of the service order and the completed service order is distributed to all systems requiring the information. Thus, as indicated at 84, the service order is sent to a number of systems including Loop Maintenance, Billing, Directory, and E-911. The service order is also sent back to the Service Order Control system at 86 to update the status of the facilities from Pending Connect or Disconnect to Working or some idle status. At 88 the Service Order Control system receives the completed service order and validates the format of the information.
The Service Order Control system determines the network requirements at 90. In this case, since the order is completed, the requirement is to change the status of the facilities from Pending Connect to Working. If the request was for a disconnect this would change from Pending Disconnect to Disconnected.
At 92 the Assignment Request is sent to the Loop Facility system. The Loop Facility system matches information received in Assignment Request with existing facility data and at 94 updates the status of the facility from Pending Connect to Working or from Pending Disconnect to Disconnected. At 96 an Assignment Request Response is sent to the Service Order Control system. At 98 switch facility requirements are determined. In this case, the requirement is to change the status of the facility from Pending Connect to Working or from Pending Disconnect to Disconnect.
At 100 an Assignment Request to the twitch Inventory system is sent to update the status of the facility and the Telephone Number. The Assignment Request is received from the Service Order Control system at 102 and the appropriate status changes are made. The status of the facility and the Telephone Number are changed. The Status Inventory system inventories and administers the use in aging of telephone numbers. When a telephone number is disconnected, it will be aged for a specified period of time before being reused. After the status of the switch facility and telephone number have been completed, a confirmation is sent to the Service Order Control system at 104.
Referring to FIG. 6 there is shown typical architecture for carrying out the above described methodology. The Service Order Processor (SOP) is shown at 106. The SOP obtains the information from the customer calling for service and obtains the previously described information from Premis Information System (PREMIS) 108 upon the SOP initiating a request to PREMIS. That information is put on the service order which goes from the SOP to the Facility Assignment Control System (FACS) 113 which is an automated facility assignment system which automatically assigns loop facilities and office equipment to a subscriber address to provide telephone service. This assignment of loop or outside plant facilities and office equipment is in response to the provisioning request or service order generated by SOP 106.
FACS is an automated facilities assignment system which attempts to optimize the use of loop facilities and office equipment including jumper cables to minimize the amount of unused inventory and cost to the telephone service provisioning company. FACS, an on-line computer system, administers, inventories, and assigns the complete circuit from the customer's premises to the local serving office. FACS is the primary automated support for the provisioning work group since it keeps track of all interconnections and segments (working and available). FACS works by maintaining inventories of outside plant (OSP) and central office (CO) facilities and using the data to make assignments. FACS is a collection of computer systems which have been previously discussed in connection with FIGS. 4-5, and which is further discussed in greater detail with respect to FIG. 6.
The first system in FACS 113 which receives the service order is the Service Order Analysis and Control system (SOAC) 110. SOAC is the controller of service order flow within FACS and handles most of the interfaces between FACS and other systems, such as the Service Order Processor (SOP). SOAC reads the assignment affecting sections of the service order line by line and determines if FACS can process the order. If the assignment requirements can be determined, FACS automatically assigns the service order. If SOAC reads a Field Identifier (FID) or Universal Service Order Code (USOC) that is beyond FACS' capability, the service order is sent to the service provisioning work center for manual intervention using perhaps LAC Operations Management System (LOMS). SOAC also detects errors that are routed back to the originator for correction.
If SOAC can completely interpret the service order, it builds Assignment Requests (ARs) which are sent to LFACS and Work Manager/Computer System, for Maintenance Operations (WM/COSMOS) or SWITCH to request outside plant facilities and central office facility assignments, respectively. After assignments are made, SOAC receives Assignment Request Responses (ARRs) from LFACS and WM/COSMOS, merges and formats this data into a service order assignment section and automatically returns it to the Service Order Processor (SOP).
SOAC tracks all service orders and Line and Station Transfers (LSTs) through completion or cancellation. Status information is maintained on all service requests as well as the service order image and relevant data that results from processing.
SOAC also includes the capability of supporting multiple SOACs residing on the same machine, different machines, or a combination of both. This capability is called SOAC Tandem. For orders that contain wire centers supported by more than one SOAC, SOAC Tandem provides tracking of all involved SOACs and the linking of assignment data generated by all involved SOACs. Hence, the SOP only needs to communicate with one SOAC for any multi-SOAC order.
A service order is sent to the appropriate SOAC by the SOP based on the header wire centers (for non-TFS involved orders) or the Circuit Administrative Area (for TFS involved orders). Note: TFS (Trunk Facility System) is a generic term for a system such as TIRKS. The particular SOAC that receives the service order determines other potentially involved SOACs based on the wire centers and/or NPA-NNXs appearing on the order. If there is more than one potentially involved SOAC, the SOAC that receives the order is the controlling SOAC for the order and the other potentially involved SOACs are called the subordinate SOACs.
Current SOAC processing takes place in each involved SOAC to generate the necessary assignments for the wire centers involved in the SOAC. Each involved SOAC sends it SOP status and assignment data to the controlling SOAC. The controlling SOAC tracks and sequences all responses sent back by all involved SOACs. When at least all solicited responses or any subsequent unsolicited responses have been received by the controlling SOAC, the controlling SOAC analyzes the statuses and determines the appropriate response (if any) to return to the SOP. Assignment data returned by involved SOACs is linked by the controlling SOAC before it is sent to the SOP.
Besides communicating with the SOP, the controlling SOAC is also responsible for communicating with all other order level SOAC interfaces, such as TFS.
SOAC also records the pass of a service order. The pass identifies the current phase of the order as determined by the service order issuance group. There are five pass types as described below:
1. Pre-completion (PRE)--The initial issuance of a service order. PA0 2. Correction (COR)--A change to the initial service order prior to completion in the SOP. PA0 3. Post Completion (PCN)--Notification that the service order has been completed without corrections in the SOP. PA0 4. Completion with Correction (CPC)--A completion notice that identifies changes made to the service order at the time it was worked. This pass also completes the service order in the SOP. If a CPC pass is sent and SOAC detects that the changes may affect assignment, SOAC sends a notice to the service provisioning work center. IF necessary, the user updates the LFACS and/or COSMOS databases. PA0 5. Cancellation (CAN) notification that the service order has been cancelled.
SOAC reads the changes on each new pass of a service order. If a COR pass is sent and changes are needed on the assignment, FACS attempts to automatically reassign the service with the necessary changes.
The service order is parsed out by SOAC and a determination is made as to whether there is a loop facility required for the order. An Assignment Request (AR) is made to the Loop Facility Assignment and Control System (LFACS) 112 where a loop facility is requested for the specified address. LFACS maintains a mechanized inventory of outside plant facilities, (e.g., facility addresses, cables, cable pairs, serving terminals, cross connection devices, loops, etc.) and assigns the outside plant facilities to ARs (Assignment Requests) received from SOAC as a result of customer service order activity. LFACS sends this assignment back to SOAC via ARRs. LFACS also generates work sheets for cable transfers and reconcentrations. These activities are updated mechanically upon notification of completion.
In addition, LFACS changes existing loop inventory with maintenance change activity and facility modifications via transactions input into the system by the user. Information once contained in Dedicated Plant Assignment Cards (DPAC) and Exchange Customer Cables Records (ECCR) for use in the manual assignment process is now maintained in an automated data base. As a consequence of assignment requests from the Service Order Analysis and Control (SOAC) system or inquiries from Loop Assignment Center (LAC) personnel, LFACS applies appropriate algorithms to information contained in the data base in order to provide appropriate responses.
The LFACS assignment process consists of two parts: the blocking function and the assignment function. The blocking function identifies the serving terminal. The automatic assignment function uses information provided by the blocking function in conjunction with an assignment algorithm appropriate for the type of service requested. The automatic assignment function can select reserved, connect-through, committed and spare pairs. Given that an assignment cannot be made in one of the above ways, a pair can be selected by breaking a connect-through which has remained idle for longer than a specified time period (overaged), performing a line and station transfer, breaking an underaged connect-through or some combination of these. The order of the selection of pairs is controlled by parameters specified at the terminal or wire center level. In addition to automatic processing, LFACS supports a capability which allows a user to manually select and assign any OSP facilities.
The LFACS administration of circuit terminations and facilities allows for single-loop single-line circuit terminations, multi-loop single-line circuit terminations, and multi-party circuit terminations with the use of appropriate bridging rules. Two or more circuit terminations may share a common facility (i.e., cross-box or field bridging).
LFACS supports the assignment and administration of multiple outside plant, dedicated outside plant, and serving area concept. This includes the specific types of hardware associated with each type of administration. The LFACS assignment function processes customer initiated inward, outward and change activity for circuit terminations.
SOAC matches the address from PREMIS to a possible address in LFACS. If a match is found it proceeds with processing by matching that to a terminal serving the address. It then begins to select a pair back to the central office. Once this is completed the Assignment Request Response (ARR) is sent back to SOAC and the loop part of the connection is fixed.
SOAC makes an assignment request to the Computer System for Mainframe Operations (COSMOS) 114 via Work Manager (WM) 116 or SWITCH 118. The WM links COSMOS to the other FACS components. Inquiries and transactions to COSMOS are sent through the WM which controls the load level of the message delivered to COSMOS. If COSMOS fails, the WM stores the ARs (Assignment Requests) generated by SOAC during the down time and distributes them to COSMOS when it is restored.
COSMOS maintains an inventory of central office facilities (e.g., office equipment (OE). tie pairs (TP), bridge lifters (BL), telephone numbers (TN)). COSMOS assists the Network Administration (NAC) and Frame Control Centers (FCC) in managing, controlling, and utilizing main distributing frame and central office equipment, facilities, and circuits. The system performs preferential assignment of line equipment, frame jumper reuse, tie pair management for Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS), frame work management and includes extensive reporting capabilities.
COSMOS receives ARs from SOAC after a successful LFACS assignment and automatically assigns line equipment and certain miscellaneous central office equipment. COSMOS responds back to SOAC with ARRs. Cable transfers and reconcentrations generated by LFACS are automatically established in COSMOS. These transactions can be manually input into COSMOS if necessary.
The SWITCH system is an operations system to inventory and assign central office switching equipment and related facilities. It allows companies to provision, efficiently and economically, a network that is comprised of both digital and analcg technologies. The SWITCH system provides improved computing methodology and a new database structure to support quick incorporation of new technological developments and to accommodate differences in technology between vendors. The SWITCH system will support digital and other new technologies/services in a single, integrated, flow-through provisioning system. In particular, the SWITCH system is designed to handle ISDN inventory and assignment requirements, and to facilitate ISDN flow-through provisioning. The SWITCH system is also designed to support inventory and flow-through assignment capabilities as appropriate for digital overlay networks and integrated digital facilities.
The SWITCH system will provide integrated inventory and flow-through assignment control for circuit switches, packet switches, ISDN switches, derived channel technologies, and for any associated transmission equipment and intra-office facilities (e.g., tie pairs) required to support the provisioning of these switches and technologies. SWITCH is designed to support integrated line and trunk side provisioning requirements and will ultimately replace and expand both COSMOS and TAS functionality.
COSMOS or SWITCH takes the facility that it obtained from LFACS and tries to find a match. Also PREMIS selects a Telephone Number and COSMOS attempts to match the facility, the F1 facility, and the Telephone Number. If a match is secured it assigns office equipment.
After SOAC gets the service order and determines what to do and sends the assignment request to LFACS, it sends a planning message to the Work and Force Administration/Dispatch Out (WFA/DO) 120 and provides notification that there is a need to make a determination if there is any outside work to be done. After the assignment request response has come back from COSMOS, information is sent to Memory Administration Check System (MARCH) 122 for memory administration work and it is also sent to the Remote Intelligent Distribution Element Support System (RIDES) 124 which handles the fiber electronics, if required. A Work Manager (WM) 126 is disposed between SOAC and MARCH. After the assigned service order is received at WFA/DO a mechanized loop test is initiated by the Loop Maintenance Operation System (LMOS) 128. After the service is completed, the LMOS host 130 will receive a completed service order for record maintenance.
Service orders that do not automatically flow through the provisioning process fall out of automatic processing and are managed by the LAC Operations Management System (LOMS) 132. LOMS assists the Mechanized Loop Assignment Center (MLAC) in management of Requests for Manual Assistance (RMAs). The primary function of LOMS includes the creation of work packages for assignment personnel and monitoring the flow of orders through FACS and the service provisioning work group. This state of the art provisioning process may require up to two days to complete.
Two important work centers interface with FACS. These work groups are the Frame Control Center (FCC), and the Installation Control Center (ICC).
The FCC is responsible for the administrative, force control, work control, and analysis functions associated with the installation and maintenance of cross-connects of loop, special service, carrier, and message trunk circuits and their associated activities in central offices. The center is responsible for providing related order status and work completion information to the support systems, COSMOS and the TIRKS system, or to Order or Circuit Control Centers. The centers will also be responsible for the support of facility maintenance, sectionalization and/or substitution of facilities in connection with failures detected by routing testing or customer complaints.
The ICC has responsibility for and performs the administrative functions associated with work activities including:
Installation Force Management, PA1 Order tracking, PA1 Work assignment and dispatch, PA1 Field-force coordination and progress tracking, PA1 Force planning, PA1 Prepost completion dispatch testing, and PA1 Completion notification to the service order centers and to the customer when required. PA1 The trouble could be resolved without further analysis and does not require a dispatch. This would occur when the customer agrees that the trouble is caused by their equipment and when the Caseworker 308 resolves the problem with customer education, such as how to use Answer Call. Problems solved in this manner would enable a front-end close out. PA1 The customer needs to call another department, such as the Business Office, to resolve the trouble. In this case the customer is supplied with the correct phone number and the action to be taken. PA1 The problem involves inside wiring, a jack or a piece of equipment located at the customer premises. If the customer is not enrolled in a maintenance plan, they are notified of any charges that might apply. No dispatch is made if the customer does not wish to pay. PA1 The trouble location can be isolated to the outside or inside plant. For outside plant problems (cable, drop, etc.), the trouble is routed to the outside dispatch pool; for inside plant problems (switching equipment, line translations, frame equipment, network terminal equipment, etc.), the trouble is routed to the inside dispatch pool. PA1 The information collected is not sufficient to make a decision at this stage. The trouble is routed to a Maintenance Center via Maintenance Contact Support System (MCSS) 306 for further manual screening, additional tests, and analysis by a Maintenance Administrator (MA). MCSS 306 interfaces with Work and Force Administration/Control (WFA/C) 300 and WFA/Dispatch Out (WFA/DO) 120 for requesting work force functions or actions to be performed by craft personnel. WFA/Dispatch In (WFA/DI) 302 is provided for craft personnel to update the status of completed work in WFA/C 300. Some examples of troubles updated by WFA/DI into WFA/C could include cross talk, noisy, no dial tones at times, etc., where the line tests okay. Trouble reports where the data on the line record doesn't agree with the information the customer has given could also be included, such as new service orders that have been completed but have not been posted to LMOS Host 116. PA1 Receive New Installation Job PA1 Receive New Maintenance Job PA1 Work on Current Job PA1 Close/Return Installation Job PA1 Close/Return Maintenance Job PA1 Conduct Loop Testing (via MLT 314) PA1 View Technician Assignment Information PA1 View Technician Load Information PA1 Send/Receive Electronic Mail PA1 (1) reduce network services group operating costs; PA1 (2) support goals for quality service; PA1 (3) improve the quality, variety, case of use, and accessibility of telephone network facility related products and services. PA1 (4) react swiftly to rapidly changing markets and technologies with the ability to meet various customer needs. PA1 receiving the customer request; PA1 retrieving related customer profile information; PA1 obtaining a description of the customer trouble and entering a trouble type associated therewith; PA1 building a trouble report; PA1 testing the communication line and generating test results; PA1 determining, responsive to criteria, whether additional information is needed, or whether the trouble report can be closed out, or whether the trouble report should be dispatched to a customer work group, and if so, transmitting the trouble report for review by the customer work group using trouble routing criteria; PA1 grouping related open work requests and proactively determined troubles with the trouble report based on grouping rules including at least one of similarity of trouble, similarity of geographic area, and available time, the proactively determined troubles being determined in accordance with the following steps: PA1 building a work load for a technician responsive to the related open work requests, the trouble report, the proactively determined troubles and technician information including work schedule, job type, work areas, and job skills. PA1 receiving at the attendant station a request for service; PA1 determining the reason for the request and customer information including customer name and service address; PA1 checking credit; PA1 using the customer information to determine from the AP the facility and services available; PA1 selecting a TN from the AP; PA1 recapping the service request with the customer; PA1 determining if the service request is eligible for handling by the AP; PA1 if not eligible, issuing a service order; PA1 if eligible, initiating processing by the AP; PA1 determining in the AP whether Work and Force Administration (WFA) action is necessary, and if so, preparing and dispatching a message to WFA; PA1 determining in the AP whether a Memory Administration System (MAS) is involved and, if so, creating a Translation Packet (TP) and sending the TP to the MAS; PA1 creating a Recent Change (RC) message in response to the TP and dispatching the message to the switch; PA1 updating the data in the AP in response to confirmation of completion of the WFA action and the switch translation; PA1 generating and dispatching a completion message from the AP to the SOP; and PA1 preparing a completed service order for distribution and distributing the same.
The ICC performs these functions for installation work groups, which are the field forces responsible for installation of the service drop, protector, network channel terminating equipment, network terminating work, and network interface. The ICC interfaces with FACS through WFA/DO the Work and Force Administration/Dispatch-out system. This interface is optional and is not installed in all companies. Where WFA/DO and its interface to FACS do not exist, the ICC gets its information from FACS as a function of the normal service order flow. The WFA/DO interface speeds the process and provides additional automation to assist the work in the ICC.
As discussed above, FACS is designed to optimize the assignment or provisioning of customer facilities. Accordingly, FACS will often reuse customer facilities in order to achieve the main objectives of FACS which is to conserve customer facilities, i.e., outside plant or OE.
FIG. 7 is a detailed diagram of outside plant facilities for a first combination of customer locations. As illustrated in FIG. 7, customer locations 201, 203, 205 are connected to central office 200 via different combinations of outside plant facilities including cable pairs 202a, 204a, 206a and cable pairs 202b, 204b, 206b via cross connect devices 208 and 216. Customer location 201 is connected to CO 200 via cable pair 206a and terminal 210a in cross connect device 208. Customer location 203 is connected to CO 200 via cable pair 204a and cable pair 204b by connecting cable 212b which connects terminals 210b and 214b in cross connect device 208, and terminal 218b in cross connect device 216. Finally, customer location 205 is connected to CO 200 via a drop wire and customer serving terminal (not shown) cable pair 202a and 202b by connecting cable 212c which connects terminals 210c and 214c in cross connect device 208, and cable 220c which connects terminals 218c and 222c in cross connect device 216. As, can be seen, multiple cable pairs are installed or positioned along the area of customer locations 201, 203, 205, and not all of the cable pairs are utilized. This type of arrangement of outside plant facilitates the adaptability of outside plant to changing conditions of the various customer locations in the area of cross connect devices 208, 216.
FIG. 8 is a detailed diagram of outside plant facilities for a second combination of customer locations which has altered the first combination of customer locations. In FIG. 8, customer location 205 has been disconnected via a disconnect request executed by the Business Office and entered via a disconnect service order in the SOP. During the same relevant time period, a new service request has been initiated by customer 207 at the Business Office and entered via a new connect service order in the SOP.
Both the disconnect and new connect service orders are transmitted to SOAC which sends each of the requests to LFACS for outside plant provisioning. Since, as indicated above, LFACS will attempt to optimize outside plant facilities by minimizing the outlay of new cable pairs and reuse of existing outside plant facilities, LFACS will often break the existing connection 212c in cross connect device 208 at 224, and reassign terminal 210c to the new customer location 207. A work order is then issued for an installer to make the appropriate changes to the outside plant facilities.
FIG. 9 is a detailed diagram of office equipment facilities for a first combination of customer locations. In FIG. 9, stored programmed control switch 230 will connect incoming telephone calls to destinations by connecting the incoming call to, for example, different central office frames which will be described. For example, an incoming telephone call may arrive in the central office in frame 246c at frame location 248c. Frames 246a, 246b, 246c, 246d may be located on a first floor of the central office building 245 and represent the vertical side of the Main Distributing Frame (VMDF) All cable pair terminations are made on the VMDF.
The incoming call is then transferred to frame location 242c in frame 240c bearing the office equipment used to provide the requested service to the customer location. Frames 240a, 240b, 240c may be located on a separate floor 241 of the central office and represent the horizontal side of the Main Distributing Frame (HMDF). All OE terminations appear on the HMDF. The cables 244a, 244b, 244c which connect frames 246a, 216b, 246c, 246d to frames 240a, 240b, 240c are commonly referred to as "jumper" cables. Frames 240a, 240b, 240c are then connected to switch 230 at switch connections 236a, 236b, 236c via cables 238a, 238b, 238c. From switch connections 236a, 236b, 236c, the incoming call may be transferred to another customer location or to another central office via, for example, trunk frame 235 at location 234 from switch location 232. Note that frames 246a, 246b, 246c, 246d and frames 240a, 240b, 240c may be located on different floors of the central office 241, 245.
FIG. 10 is a detailed diagram of office equipment facilities for a second combination of customer locations which has altered the first combination of customer locations. In FIG. 10, a first customer location which utilized the OE on frame 240b, accessed via frame 246b at location 248b, has been disconnected via a disconnect request executed by the Business Office and entered via a disconnect service order in the SOP. During the same relevant time period, a new service request has been initiated by another customer at the Business Office and entered via a new connect service order in the SOP. The second customer has been provisioned on frame 246b at location 254.
Both the disconnect and new connect service orders are transmitted to SOAC which sends each of the requests to COSMOS or SWITCH for office equipment provisioning, depending on the particular type of stored programmable switching equipment. Since, as indicated above, COSMOS or SWITCH will attempt to optimize office equipment facilities by minimizing the use of new office equipment, minimize the length of jumpers between frames, and reuse existing office equipment facilities, COSMOS or SWIITCH will often not reuse the existing connection 244b at 250, and reassign a new jumper cable 252 for the second customer location. A work order is then issued to the central office for frame installers to make the appropriate changes to the office equipment facilities.
FIG. 11 is a detailed diagram of office equipment facilities for a first combination of customer locations. FIG. 11 illustrates the various connections within a frame at the central office. In FIG. 11, frame 254 connects three customer locations at entrance points 256a, 256b, 256c (VMDF) to office equipment connected to out going frame locations 260a, 260b, 260c (HMDF) via jumper cables 258a, 258b, 258c. Jumper cables 258a, 258b, 258c are to some extent disorganized, and longer than necessary, thereby inefficiently utilizing jumper cable facilities.
In order to correct the problem of inefficient allocation or provisioning of jumper cables, COSMOS or SWITCH in the FACS provisioning system will reorganize the jumper cables as illustrated in FIG. 12. Thus, frame 254 will connect customer entrance points 262a, 262b, 262c to office equipment accessed by cables 266a, 266b, 266c via jumpers 264a, 264b, 264c, thereby minimizing the jumper length and conserving use of the jumper cables. Accordingly, a frame installer will be dispatched to make the necessary changes to frame 254.
Some attempts have been made at reactively maintaining network facilities. For example, one process for reactively maintaining network facilities occurs as follows. If a trouble has not been detected and resolved before the customer identifies it, the customer calls to report the trouble. This initiates the reactive rode of maintenance. Reactively identified troubles constitute approximately 92% of all troubles experienced by network facilities. FIGS. 13-14 illustrate the systems and processes involved in the reactive maintenance flow. The following is an explanation of the role the systems play in the process flow.
Step S1--Gather Customer Information
Step S1a--Gather Stored Customer Information
The Caseworker 308 or Automated Repair Service Answering (ARSA) 310, answers the repair call and obtains the affected telephone or circuit number. After entering the number on a Trouble Entry screen, the Caseworker or ARSA automatically receives related customer profile information, such as billing, service order, circuit test history and trouble history.
Step S1b--Gather Trouble Information From Customer
The Caseworker 308 or ARSA 310 obtains a description of the customer trouble and enters the trouble type on the Trouble Report screen. A Trouble Report Profile is built, which includes the trouble the Caseworker 308 or ARSA 310 has entered, automatically generated test results, related trouble reports and all information gathered in Step S1a. The Caseworker 308 then determines whether additional information is needed, or whether the report can be closed out, or whether the report should be forwarded to another work group.
Step S2--Route Trouble
Depending on the trouble type, class of service or test results, the information collected by the Automated Repair Service Answering (ARSA) 310 system or Caseworker 308 may lead to one of the following routing decisions.
Step S3--Perform Further Screening and Determine Fault
The Auto Screen and Mechanized Screening sub-systems of LMOS Host 116 are rule-based applications that make some of the routing decisions based on Mechanized Loop Testing (MLT) 314 test results and other trouble characteristics. Troubles that fall out of these subsystems are forwarded to a Maintenance Center for further analysis by an MA as mentioned above.
MAs make full use of MLT 314 and other sources of information to perform interactive testing with technicians. Several MLT tests are submitted for each trouble ticket. MAs compare the results to provisioning data in the LMOS Host 116 to identify the possible location of the trouble in the loop. MAs may contact the customer to gather additional information, or to conduct additional testing. After this process is completed, the MA updates the ticket and, if appropriate, dispatches the trouble to the appropriate craft technician.
Step S4--Dispatch
The Work and Force Administration/Dispatch Out (WFA/DO) 120 system supports the MA by providing logging, grouping and outside plant dispatching functionality for plain old telephone service (POTS) and non-designed special service troubles. All troubles that are successfully processed by the Mechanized Screener subsystem of LMOS F/E 312 flow through automatically to WFA/DO. If the Mechanized Screener is unable to make a routing decision, the trouble falls out for further screening by an MA, and is manually entered into WFA/DO 120 by the MA. For POTS, as many as 60% of troubles routed to a Maintenance Center flow through to dispatch. WFA/DO 120 supports this flow-through by performing the following activities.
Step S5--Perform Automatic Testing
Once the trouble from LMOS F/E 312 is received in WFA/DO 120, the system may request a full. MLT test. The results of the test are used to determine the approximate location and cause of the trouble. This input is one of the factors considered by WFA/DO 120 in making a dispatch decision.
Step 6--Correct Problem and Close Trouble
The Craft Access System (CAS) 304 allows field technicians to remotely access the operations systems while performing work activity related to the resolution and closing of a trouble. These activities include, but are not limited to, job dispatch and close-out, circuit testing, time and materials reporting, spare pair assignments and access to required customer information. CAS 304 is accessed via a hand held terminal.
The primary functions supported by the CAS 304 are:
The following secondary functions are also supported:
FIG. 15 illustrates the architecture of a standard mechanized loop test system used in the above described reactive maintenance of network facilities. FIG. 15 illustrates the data link between LMOS 128 and MLT system 314 via user interface 139. The user interface 139 is connected to the MLT controller 316 which is a software implemented system which performs test sequences, loop access, loop tests, communications and diagnostics. The MLT controller then transmits the various sequences and tests to test (hardware 318 which accesses the particular circuit to be tested and performs access, monitoring, loop test and diagnostics with the standard telephone central office switch 320 which is connected to subscriber 322.
The following brief discussion is provided regarding the specifics of the mechanized loop tests (MLT). MLT uses AC resistance to see if there is a telephone or other termination on the line. It makes three AC resistance measurements: T-R, T-G, and R-G. These measurements are called the "signature" of a telephone termination. A telephone causes a low AC resistance value. So, if the telephone is connected between the tip and ring, as on a POTS line, the T-R AC resistance value should be low. Since there is usually no phone on the tip side or ring side of the line, the AC resistance T-G and R-G should be higher. If either of the T-G or R-G values is low and the T-R value is high, the telephone may be connected improperly. If none of the values is low, then there is probably an open fault. Different types of terminations (2-party lines, PBXs) have different signatures. Both AC and DC resistance values are used to identify these different signatures. MLT includes a list of DC and AC values that correspond to certain line conditions. This list specifies what a short looks like in terms of DC resistance and what a Key Set looks like in terms of AC resistance. MLT compares the measurements it gets to the ones on this list. For example, MLT expects a standard POTS line to have a certain AC resistance. After it runs the AC Signature Test on a line, it checks to see if the results match the standard values. If they do, MLT decides that there are no AC problems and moves on to the next test in the sequence. If they do not match, MLT decides that there is a problem and does a special test for an open circuit. MLT makes decisions by comparing the test result values to the list of AC and DC values it retains.
The MLT standalone testing load is divided into two categories: rapid tests and interactive tests. Rapid tests are characterized by short trunk holding times (averaging about 20 seconds) with the release of test trunks and test equipment under the control of the MLT Control Software. Typical rapid tests include initial test series, pre-dispatch tests, pre-installation tests and tests to verify cable transfers.
Interactive tests are characterized by longer test trunk holding times (2-5 minutes) under the control of the user, and typically require both a test and talk connection to the subscriber's line. Typical tests include interactive talk and test with a repair technician (e.g., identifying a faulty pair in the field) or with a customer (e.g., TOUCH-TONE frequency test).
All rapid and interactive tests, with the exception of the double-sided fault sectionalization test, require one test trunk. The double-sided fault sectionalization test requires a test trunk connection to the faulted pair and a simultaneous separate test trunk connection to a good reference pair.
Individual MLT tests are described below. The first set below is run when you request a full series of tests on a line. They are initiated by the FULL request from an MLT test mask. The other MLT requests run a subset of these tests.
An access test is the test that MLT runs when it first connects a test trunk to the subscriber's line. First it checks for hazardous potential, which is defined as extremely high voltage on the line. That much voltage is dangerous, so MLT quickly drops access to the line, putting a halt to any further testing. If there's no hazardous potential, MLT connects a busy detector to the line. The busy detector, as you might expect, checks to see if there is speech on the line. If there is, MLT drops access immediately so that the customer is not disturbed. Otherwise, MLT remains connected to the line over the test trunk and moves on to the next test in the sequence.
A foreign electromotive force (FEMF) test perform a second check for excess AC or DC voltage. If there is a lot of excess voltage, MLT drops access to the line during the Access Tests discussed above. The FEMF tests look for high (but not necessarily hazardous) voltage. Because high voltage would adversely affect the results of later MLT tests, MLT stops testing if the FEMF tests reveal voltage exceeding a certain level.
A line in use test expects that the line to be tested is NOT being used at the time of the test. It expects that the telephone is on-hook. To make sure of this, it does a few checks to make sure that this is the case.
The first question MLT determines is whether the line appears to be in use. Each type of central office switch indicates a line in use condition in a different way. Each has its own line in use "signature." MLT figures out which type of switch is connected to the subscriber's line and then looks for this signature. If it finds what looks like a line in use condition, it checks for conversation, following by the Receiver Off Hook (ROH) test if conversation is not detected. Otherwise, MLT moves to the next test in the sequence--the intercept test. MLT determines whether the line in use condition is because the subscriber is talking on the line. Conversation for all switch types is determined by use of a speech detector. If it looks like conversation, MLT stops testing immediately to avoid disturbing the customer. Basically, MLT is double-checking to make sure that the busy detector in the Access Tests didn't make a mistake. If there is no conversation, MLT tries to figure out whether the receiver is really off-hook or if there is a fault that makes it look like that's the case. It does that by running a receiver-off-hook (ROH) test.
MLT next determines whether the receiver is really off-hook. The ROH test distinguishes between a T-R short and an actual off-hook condition. It does this by testing for non-linear devices such as diodes or varistors, which can only be present if the station set is off-hook.
The intercept test identifies lines that have been taken out-of-service. Out-of-service lines are often called "lines on intercept" since they are routed to an intercept message. Such lines also have characteristic DC signatures which are purposely placed on the intercept trunks to assist in MLT recognition. If it sees an intercept signature, it stops testing. If not, it moves on to the next test in the sequence.
The next step is the direct current (DC) test. By now, MLT is satisfied that the line is not in use or on intercept. So, it starts the DC and AC tests. An important thing to remember is that MLT removes the line circuit from the line at this point. The customer is out-of-service--THE LINE IS DEAD. The DC tests measure DC resistance and voltage.
Resistance values are used to identify shorts and/or grounds. A short fault means that current is taking an alternate route between the tip and ring. A ground fault means that current is escaping from the loop on either the tip or the ring side. MLT next moves on to the next test in the sequence if it identifies a short or ground fault, unless the fault is a major one. MLT stops testing if it discovers a major fault.
DC voltage values are used to identify a cross to a working pair, among other things. On a good POTS line, there should be no voltage T-G and R-G. That's because MLT removed the line circuit, which is where DC voltage comes from on a telephone line. A cross to a working pair means that the line has a resistance path to another telephone line and is drawing battery from that pair--so there should be voltage on whichever side is crossed with the working pair.
DC resistances are also used to validate non-POTS telephone signatures. Usually, AC resistances are used to identify telephones on the line, but same terminations (for example, a 756 PBX system) are recognized by their DC resistances. MLT compares the DC values it measures to those it expects for that particular telephone. If MLT measured these values and the line record indicated the presence of a 756 PBX, then MLT would report a valid PBX signature. And, because it validated a PBX, it would skip the AC Signature, Longitudinal Balance, Thermistor, and Opens tests since the presence of a PBX on the line leads to inaccurate results from these tests.
An alternating current (AC) signature test then is performed which uses AC resistance measurements to identify POTS and other termination equipment. Other terminations (2 party, Key Systems) will have different AC signatures. On a two-party line, one ringer is connected tip-to-ground and the other is connected ring-to-ground. If MLT sees high AC resistance values (doesn't see a valid signature), it suspects that there is an open fault and it initiates an opens test.
Next, a longitudinal balance test is performed that measures how likely it is that the line is noisy. The results are expressed in decibels (dB). A thermistor test is also performed which checks for the presence of a thermistor on the line. A thermistor is a part of the idle termination in some PBX and Key System telephones. It causes the telephone line's resistance to decrease as its temperature increases. By applying voltage to the line, MLT heats the thermistor and measures changes in resistance. The presence of thermistors are compared to expected thermistor locations (i.e., tip to ring, or tip to ground and ring to ground) for the termination (for example, PBX) listed in the line record. For example, a tip-to-ring thermistor would be expected if the line record lists 701 PBX as the termination.
The thermistor test is performed if the line record indicates that there should be a thermistor on the line, or if all other attempts at detecting a valid station signature have failed.
The opens test is also performed which uses AC capacitance measurements to analyze the location and type of open on a line. If MLT decides that a line is open, it then determines whether the open is in or out of the central office. AC capacitance is a measure of how long a wire is. So, if the length of either the tip or ring wire (for example, the distance from the CO to the open) is shorter than a reference length stored for comparison in each CO, MLT decides that the open is in the central office and reports OPEN IN; if those lengths are longer than the reference value, MLT decides that it is outside of the central office. In the latter case, it also reports the distance (in feet) from the central office to the open. The opens test is performed whenever an open is suspected based on results from the DC tests, AC signature test, or thermistor test. A capacitive balance measurement test is performed that also uses AC capacitance to compute a percentage called capacitive balance. Basically, it compares the capacitance of the tip wire to the capacitance of the ring wire. Because capacitance is used to measure the length of a wire, the balance measurement is the same as comparing the lengths of the tip and ring wires. Capacitive balance is important when there is an open fault. If the lengths from the central office to the open on both sides of the loop are equal, the balance will be about 100% and MLT will report a balanced open. This means that both sides of the loop are open at the same place. If the lengths are not equal, and the balance is less than 95% (for example, 150 feet/167 feet=0.90=90%) , MLT will not report a balanced open. This means that the open is probably only on one side--the shorter one. MLT determines which side is shorter and reports either OPEN TIP or OPEN RING.
A line circuit test checks for the proper arrangement of the battery and ground in the central office line circuit. The line circuit is the equipment that 1) detects that the phone has been taken off-hook, 2) connects the loop to the switching equipment and battery, 3) accepts dialed digits, and 4) provides dial tone. All of the tests described so far are conducted without the line circuit present since MLT removes the line circuit at the start of the DC Tests. Now, MLT has to re-connect the line circuit to the subscriber's line.
A draw and break dial tone test attempts to draw and break dial tone. MLT electrically simulates a telephone going off-hook and checks for the presence or absence of dial tone. Then, it removes the simulated off-hook condition and checks to see if the dial tone breaks or stops.
A soak test may also be performed that measures DC resistance over time to determine if a ground is "swinging" and if it may be "dried out." Voltage is applied to the line and a series of six resistance measurements are made over a short period of time. The highest resistance value of these six is compared to resistance value seen in the initial DC test to determine whether the fault is "swinging."
A ringer test may also be used to determine the location of standard ringers on a particular line. It checks for the presence of ringers T-R, T-G, and R-G. It then determines whether the results are consistent with what was expected from the line record information. If the line record says that it is a two-party line with only one party assigned, MLT expects to see one or more ringers on either the tip or ring side (remember that 2 party ringers are hooked up T-G and R-(3, not T-R like POTS lines). So, it looks for low AC resistance on either the tip or ring side.
A length of loop measurement may also be performed using AC capacitance to measure the length of a good pair. It functions similarly to the opens test and reports the distance from the central office to the telephone. This test is run only on single party POTS and coin lines that have already been deemed TEST OK.
MLT also performs specialized test, sometimes requiring interaction with a subscriber or repair technician. For example, a dial test checks the subscriber's rotary dial. It requires the assistance of someone at the telephone in question. When that person dials a "0," MLT measures the dial speed and percent break of the rotary dial. This test is run when a problem with the dial is suspected (for example, the subscriber can't call out).
A touch-tone test checks the condition of the subscriber's touch-tone pad by analyzing the tones that are produced when the subscriber presses a certain sequence of buttons on the pad. This test is run whenever a problem is suspected with the touch-tone pad (for example, the subscriber gets a lot of wrong numbers).
A resistive fault sectionalization test may be performed which measures the distance between a fault on a line and the repair technician's location along that line. To do this, the repair technician has to tell MLT where he or she is located. This is done by putting an intentional short on the telephone line. Then, MLT measures the distance from the fault to the repair technician's short. This distance helps the repair technician find the exact location of the fault.
Coin tests may be used that check for potential problems in a coin telephone set. Basically, it checks the two primary mechanisms in the coin set--the totalizer and the coin relay. The totalizer counts the coins that a customer puts in. It must be in a certain starting position when the coins are dropped in. When it is in this position, the totalizer is "homed." Each coin deposited causes the totalizer to send tones to the central office. When the central office hears enough tones, the customer is allowed to make a call. When a coin test is run, MLT first looks for a T-R short. If it finds one, it suspects that the totalizer is not homed. So, it (a) tries to home the totalizer, (b) listens for tones put out when the totalizer is homed, and (c) measures how much current it took to home the totalizer. If MLT doesn't find a T-R short, it checks the coin relay. The coin relay is the mechanism that returns or collects the coins deposited by the customer. It sends the coin to either the coin box or the return slot. If MLT sees a T-G fault, it suspects a problem with the relay. So, it (a) tries to operate the relay, (b) measures the relay's timing, and (c) measures how much current was needed to operate the relay.
Unfortunately, this current reactive process for maintaining network facilities suffers many significant disadvantageous. For example, reactive maintenance always results in an emergency situation since customers are unsatisfied with any minimal loss of telephone service. Further, the customer perceives that the telephone service provider is not performing to expectations. In this connection, we have discovered that current reactive maintenance processes suffer from lack of the necessary information to assess troubles and to appropriately dispatch technicians to correct reactive troubles in an efficient manner.
For example, we have discovered that current reactive maintenance processes are unable to analyze a current reactive problem using information regarding similar and related troubles that have been experienced contemporaneously with other network facilities. This type of information is sometimes the most valuable, since it provides a vignette or small picture of current conditions in the area of the reactive problem. In addition, we have discovered that current reactive maintenance processes also suffer from the inability to collate reactive troubles with proactive troubles. Accordingly, we have discovered that field technicians for current maintenance systems are unable to correct different categories of troubles in substantially the same geographic area. Thus, much additional work and expense is required since field technicians are not appropriately dispatched to areas to maximize efficiency, minimize travel and minimize repair time.
We have also discovered that some reactively reported troubles may be resolved by comparing these troubles to already determined and related reactive and proactive troubles. We have further discovered that for much better and accurate determinations of the presence of a trouble, baseline data indicating the regular working conditions of the communication line is needed and must be available on a real-time basis. We have also discovered that many reactive troubles are discovered and reported when technicians have already bean dispatched to the substantially same geographic area to correct related troubles.
Accordingly, other attempts at repairing and/or maintaining network facilities have taken a "proactive" approach. FIG. 16 illustrates one current process for proactively repairing and/or maintaining network facilities. As will be discussed in detail below, we have discovered that this current process of proactive maintenance for telephone related operations has significant disadvantages, particularly with respect to the distributed database architecture of data being stored in many different databases. The various components/systems that have been described previously are not described in connection with FIG. 16. Note that Customer Record Information System (CRIS) 324 that handles customer billing is further provided with its own data as well.
The proactive maintenance is performed as follows. Automatic Line Insulation Test (ALIT) 336 tests for any line insulation failures on a cable basis that appear as leakage resistances and/or dc voltages via switch 338. The results of the tests conducted by ALIT 336 are transmitted to PREDICTOR 334, described below, for analysis. PREDICTOR 334 then determines whether the cable should be considered in a fault status. PREDICTOR 334 utilizes Automated Cable Expertise (ACE) system 332 which analyzes and stores historical data on outside plant troubles for the determination of a faulty cable. PREDICTOR 334 also utilizes Cable Repair Administration System (CRAS) 330 that provides analytical reports on outside plant troubles and technician performance administrative reports for the determination of a faulty cable. PREDICTOR 334 also utilizes Loop Activity Terminal Information System (LATIS) 328 that provides analytical reports on where operating costs are occurring in outside plant troubles. PREDICTOR 334 also utilizes Mechanized Trouble Analysis System (MTAS) 326 that provides customer trouble history data in general.
When PREDICTOR 334 estimates that a telephone line has a potential trouble via ALIT 336 (as described in detail below), LMOS/Host 116 is notified which in turn notifies LMOS/FE 312. LMOS/FE 312 then, with the assistance of maintenance personnel, requests MLT 314 to perform a more in depth analysis of the telephone line via switch 338 to determine more precisely if the cable is in fact faulty. FIG. 17 illustrates a simplified block diagram of the current process for proactively repairing and/or maintaining network facilities illustrated in FIG. 16. Note that LMOS/FE 312 and LMOS/Host 116 are represented by LMOS 34C. In addition, Automated Cable Expertise (ACE) system 332, Cable Repair Administration System (CRAS) 330, Loop Activity Terminal Information System (LATIS) 328, Mechanized Trouble Analysis System (MTAS) 326 are collectively represented by Trouble Ticket Analysis System 342.
Significantly, we have discovered that the current cable fault detection performed by PREDICTOR 334 is insufficient, and at times inaccurate for today's telephone network situations. Accordingly, we have discovered that a better method of common cause fault detection or geographic grouping of proactive faults is needed which is explained below.
A detailed description of the current cable fault detection performed by PREDICTOR is described herein. Customers are the main source of information about outside plant trouble. Cable dispatch centers rely heavily on customer trouble reports to identify sections of plant that need repair. However, other sources are available, and are often used to supplement information reported by the customer. Automated Line Insulation Tests (ALIT), messages from Electronic Switching Systems, and alarms from cable pressure systems all supply information that may relate to outside plant trouble.
PREDICTOR is a computer based system that monitors these sources and uses thresholding techniques to identify probable areas of trouble in outside plant. This results in two important benefits. First, it reduces the amount of manual activity required to analyze many sources of data. Second, it has the potential to reduce customer report rates through early detection and repair of cable trouble.
PREDICTOR's main advantage is that its output can be altered to suit the needs of a specific user community. This flexibility is controlled directly by the user and can be exercised on a daily basis if necessary. PREDICTOR has several objectives.
1. Reduce the report rate in the outside plant.
2. Improve customer service by rapid detection of outside plant trouble.
3. Consolidate all outside plant (OSP) related messages into a common processor.
4. Provide early warning of troubles on coin lines and stations to Coin Repair to avoid lost revenue.
PREDICTOR's main relationship is with the Loop Maintenance Operations System (LMOS). Data circuits to LMOS allow PREDICTOR to receive nightly data base updates, and to request information during the day. The links to LMOS also give PREDICTOR access to Mechanized Loop Testing (MLT). As we will see, MLT plays an important role in reducing the amount of information that people must analyze in finding cable troubles. One of PREDICTOR's goals is to reduce the manual effort spent in analyzing ALIT messages.
The receipt of a trouble indication is not always a sure sign of outside plant cable trouble. Trouble messages can be generated on properly working equipment for many reasons. For example, leakage is a normal condition for certain kinds of terminal (equipment (e.g., ground start PBX). PREDICTOR uses several methods to increase the validity of its reports.
First, PREDICTOR checks all incoming messages against a bypass list to eliminate any indications on ground start PBX etc. Second, PREDICTOR looks for cable complements with accumulated trouble indications. Third, PREDICTOR uses MLT to verify that trouble exists on a targeted facility. These methods enhance the validity and usefulness of PREDICTOR input.
Reports can be obtained from PREDICTOR in several ways. Reports can be scheduled for issue at specific times during the day. For example, the Morning Report will be issued in the early morning before the first work assignment for outside plant technicians. Other reports are issued in response to alarm conditions identified by PREDICTOR's thresholding mechanisms. PREDICTOR scans its collection of trouble indications every half hour and issues Alarm Reports whenever predefined thresholds are exceeded.
Users also may request Special Reports from PREDICTOR at unscheduled times. This report is analogous to the Morning Report except that it is available on demand. If, for example, an ALIT run is scheduled for the afternoon hours, a Special Report can be designed for the user to examine the results of the run. Special Report thresholds can be altered for each report requested.
Verification of trouble conditions by MLT is an important feature of PREDICTOR. It is needed to prevent false dispatches and minimize the effort spent in manual analysis. Although PREDICTOR test some incoming indications automatically, users access MLT from a CRT/keyboard. The transaction will provide users with a flexible means of verifying suspected trouble conditions in a cable via MLT. Accordingly, a cable fault may be then analyzed on a line by line basis using MLT. PREDICTOR does not provide trouble reports on individual line troubles. Rather, PREDICTOR provides trouble reports on a cable basis. MLT may then use the cable trouble reports to test each of the lines in the cable suspected to be in trouble. Its main features are as follows.
1. Cable oriented input. Users are allowed to test by entering cable and pair information directly without manually translating between cable/pair and telephone number.
2. Line record information. The output from MLT is merged with selected line record data stored in PREDICTOR's database. This merging makes it easier for users to detect relationships between test results and outside plant equipment.
3. Testing on multiple lines. The transaction allows users to begin tests on a series of lines with a single entry. This is done by entering a cable and pair range or by initiating tests from the displayed output of another transaction.
Updates to PREDICTOR's database will be received periodically from LMOS. However, manual updating of lines assigned to bypass or selective facilities status will be required. Single and multiple record retrieval assist users in maintaining the bypass and selective facilities features of PREDICTOR.
There are two transactions that allow users to retrieve information from PREDICTOR's database and to update the bypass and selective facilities status of the outside plant. The Display PREDICTOR Line Record (DPLR) transaction retrieves records from the database. The Change Status (CSTS) transaction is used with DPLR to assign lines to the bypass and selective facilities files.
In addition to the Bypass and Selective Facilities, users will also maintain the Scratch Pad File. This is best described as a mechanized log where relevant data on outside plant facilities (such as sheath openings and temporary closures, etc.) can be stored and retrieved. The format of the scratch pad is flexible and can be tailored to the needs of the user.
Scratch Pad entries include fields to identify the facility number, cable and pair ranges, and date of entry. A lengthy remarks field is also provided. The user can enter an estimated completion date for construction activity, rehabilitation work and so on.
Users will be able to enter selected data on routine work, or other information as they feel is necessary. PREDICTOR's reports will be flagged to alert users whenever incoming trouble indications fall within the range of an entry in the Scratch Pad. This is a simple way of notifying users of pending jobs, temporary closures, open sheaths, cables under observation or other relevant information.
PREDICTOR is designed to reduce the manual effort spent analyzing a variety of trouble messages relating to the exchange plant on a cable basis. PREDICTOR accepts messages from XBAR and ESS switching machines and applies thresholding algorithms to identify potential cable failures. MLT is used to verify any messages selected by the algorithms. A bypass file allows PREDICTOR to filter out false indications from ground start PBX and other special terminations.
There are four reports provided by PREDICTOR. The Morning Report helps users select routine work items for early morning dispatch. Special Reports can be requested at any time to summarize activity in a geographical area. Alarm reports are based on ESS messages that are monitored continuously. Coin Reports provide MLT verified troubles on coin lines.
Since the inception of PREDICTOR, other functions and special features have been added to enhance the product.
1. connect a user's terminal with a switching machine for establishing two-way communications. Using standard ESS message syntax as input, the output is optionally returned to the user in standard ESS message format.
2. permit PREDICTOR to accept alarm messages, creates and prints a report containing the messages.
3. accepts a subset of LIT and diagnostic messages from the DMS-100 switch and provides a query function for this switch.
4. treat some facilities or telephone numbers with special processing. This function is provided by allowing special processing. Further control is extended to the selection/rejection of messages received concerning the facilities or telephone numbers from the switch. Control may be specified by data type, cable, pair, pair range, telephone number, telephone number range, and class of service.
5. allow the user add/change/delete data associated with selective facilities for a particular telephone number. It has options for all the items mentioned above.
6. provide an interface from PREDICTOR to the LMOS Tracker subsystem and a means of testing and entering cable troubles into LMOS.
7. allow a user to do single line tests on any data types in the Tdata directory within any MLT testable wire center. Troubles may be entered into LMOS if the user-established criteria is met.
8. permit users to use the output from the statistics gathering and analysis program to adjust threshold and complement sizes and ignore some diagnostic messages.
PREDICTOR also provides the following additional report features:
1. access and print entries, sorted by wire center and start date, for a set of wire centers defined by the Maintenance Center user list.
2. display the complete MLT summary test results rather than just the VER code.
3. provide the capability to easily switch a list of wire centers from one set of thresholds to another. Three sets of thresholds can be used: dry, normal and wet.
4. provide the user with a fast report based on a specified wire center or a list of wire centers.
With all the above proactive mairtenance processes that are currently provided by ALIT, PREDICTOR and MLT, we have also discovered that these processes are insufficient for today's telephone network needs. For example, PREDICTOR provides trouble status only on a cable name basis. Therefore, PREDICTOR misses those cable failures where multiple cable names appear in and share the same cable sheath. Further, because current processes in ALIT are not processed in an efficient manner, ALIT processing is typically unable to be completed in one evening. Thus, faults or potential faults in outside plant facilities often go undetected for several days, due to PREDICTOR's use of only a portion of the cable pair failures in the outside plant in question.
We have further discovered that there are unique advantages to combining a reactive maintenance system with a proactive maintenance system. For example, we have discovered that field technicians that have been dispatched to resolve reactively determined troubles are generally capable and trained to also resolve proactively determined troubles. Further, we have discovered that reactively and proactively determined troubles that occur within a specific geographic area have generally common problems that are more easily corrected when resolved in a single task or order. Accordingly, we have also discovered that great savings in efficiency, cost and time result from a combined proactive and reactive maintenance system permitting proactive and reactive troubles to be resolved together.
While the above goals of maximizing reuse of customer facilities including outside plant facilities and office equipment facilities has been a long standing and traditional objective or goal of all telephone companies for over one hundred years, we have also discovered that the benefits of reusing customer facilities are not sufficient to outweigh the disadvantages of requiring installers to be disdispatched to make the necessary alterations to customer facilities.
In addition, we have discovered that in the overwhelming majority of situations, when a customer location disconnects telephone service, for example, when a customer is moving to a different location, another customer will typically move into the previous customer location and request new telephone service which is typically compatible with the previous customer facilities.
We have further discovered that it is more beneficial to maintain the existing connections to customer facilities for a particular customer location, since it is likely another customer will move into the disconnected customer location in the near future, thereby eliminating the need to dispatch installers to install outside plant or office equipment facilities.
We have further discovered that an overall combined provisioning and maintenance system where network facilities are maintained without substantial alteration, and where the network facilities are at least one of proactively or reactively maintained provides distinct advantages over prior arrangements.
Thus, it is desirable to provide better and more efficient reactive and proactive processes for detecting and correcting network facility faults and potential faults.
It is also desirable to analyze facilities on a telephone line basis in an efficient manner to prevent unnecessarily wasting of time and resources to perform detailed testing on all lines in a cable.
It is also desirable to provide a more organized system of storing data in a distributed database system to prevent unnecessary redundancy and facilitate database consistency.
It is also beneficial to provide a reactive maintenance process that appropriately dispatches technicians to correct reactive troubles in an efficient manner.
It is further beneficial to provide a reactive maintenance process that collates reactive troubles with proactive troubles in an appropriate manner.
It is further desirable to provide a reactive maintenance process that permits field technicians to correct different categories of troubles in substantially the same geographic area.
It is also beneficial to provide a reactive maintenance process that appropriately dispatches field technicians to different areas to maximize efficiency, minimize travel and minimize repair time.
It is further beneficial to provide a reactive maintenance process that is able to analyze a current reactive problem using information regarding similar and related troubles that have been experienced contemporaneously with other network facilities. This type of information is sometimes the most valuable, since it provides a vignette or small picture of current conditions in the area of the reactive problem.
It is also desirable to resolve reactively reported troubles by comparing these troubles to already determined and related reactive and preactive troubles.
It is further desirable to utilize baseline data for the communication line for much better and accurate determinations of the presence of a trouble on a real-time basis.
It is also desirable to inform technicians that have already been dispatched to the substantially same geographic area to correct all related troubles.
It is further desirable to combine a reactive maintenance system with a proactive maintenance system. It is further desirable for field technicians that have been dispatched to resolve reactively determined troubles to also resolve proactively determined troubles.
It is also desirable to group or bundle reactively and proactively determined troubles that occur within a specific geographic area as a result of the possibility of having common problems that are more easily corrected when resolved in a single task or order.
It is also desirable to obtain savings in efficiency, cost and time result from a combined proactive and reactive maintenance system permitting proactive and reactive troubles to be resolved together.